When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of nuclei in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, Mz, may be rotated, or “tipped”, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mt. A signal is emitted by the excited nuclei or “spins”, after the excitation signal B1 is terminated, and this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these “MR” signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (Gx, Gy, and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received MR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well-known reconstruction techniques.
The measurement cycle used to acquire each MR signal is performed under the direction of a pulse sequence produced by a pulse sequencer. Clinically available MRI systems store a library of such pulse sequences that can be prescribed to meet the needs of many different clinical applications. Research MRI systems include a library of clinically proven pulse sequences and they also enable the development of new pulse sequences.
The MR signals acquired with an MRI system are signal samples of the subject of the examination in Fourier space, or what is often referred to in the art as “k-space”. Each MR measurement cycle, or pulse sequence, typically samples a portion of k-space along a sampling trajectory characteristic of that pulse sequence. Most pulse sequences sample k-space in a roster scan-like pattern sometimes referred to as a “spin-warp”, a “Fourier”, a “rectilinear”, or a “Cartesian” scan. The spin-warp scan technique is discussed in an article entitled “Spin-Warp MR Imaging and Applications to Human Whole-Body Imaging” by W. A. Edelstein et al., Physics in Medicine and Biology, Vol. 25, pp. 751-756 (1980). It employs a variable amplitude phase encoding magnetic field gradient pulse prior to the acquisition of MR spin-echo signals to phase encode spatial information in the direction of this gradient. In a two-dimensional implementation (2DFT), for example, spatial information is encoded in one direction by applying a phase encoding gradient (Gy) along that direction, and then a spin-echo signal is acquired in the presence of a readout magnetic field gradient (Gx) in a direction orthogonal to the phase encoding direction. The readout gradient present during the spin-echo acquisition encodes spatial information in the orthogonal direction. In a typical 2DFT pulse sequence, the magnitude of the phase encoding gradient pulse Gy is incremented (ΔGy) in the sequence of measurement cycles, or “views” that are acquired during the scan to produce a set of k-space MR data from which an entire image can be reconstructed.
An image is reconstructed from the acquired k-space data by transforming the k-space data set to an image space data set. There are many different methods for performing this task and the method used is often determined by the technique used to acquire the k-space data. With a Cartesian grid of k-space data that results from a 2D or 3D spin-warp acquisition, for example, the most common reconstruction method used is an inverse Fourier transformation (“2DFT” or “3DFT”) along each of the 2 or 3 axes of the data set. With a radial k-space data set and its variations, the most common reconstruction method includes “regridding” the k-space samples to create a Cartesian grid of k-space samples and then perform a 2DFT or 3DFT on the regridded k-space data set. In the alternative, a radial k-space data set can also be transformed to Radon space by performing a 1DFT of each radial projection view and then transforming the Radon space data set to image space by performing a filtered back-projection.
The excited spins induce an oscillating sine wave signal in a receiving coil. The frequency of this signal is near the Larmor frequency, and its initial amplitude, A0, is determined by the magnitude of the transverse magnetic moment Mt. The amplitude, A, of the emitted NMR signal decays in an exponential fashion, as given by T2*. A decay constant, referred to as the “spin-spin relaxation” constant or the “transverse relaxation” constant and given the representation “T2,” is inversely proportional to the exponential rate at which the aligned precession of the spins would dephase after removal of the excitation signal B1 in a perfectly homogeneous field. The practical value of the T2 constant is that tissues have different T2 values and this can be exploited as a means of enhancing the contrast between such tissues in the reconstructed images.
Another important factor that contributes to the amplitude A of the NMR signal is referred to as the “spin-lattice relaxation” constant that is characterized by the time constant “T1.” It describes the recovery of the net magnetic moment M to its equilibrium value along the axis of magnetic polarization (e.g., the z-direction). The T1 time constant is generally longer than T2, much longer in most substances of medical interest. As with the T2 constant, the difference in T1 between tissues can be exploited to provide image contrast.
In addition to using T1 values and T2 values as a means to develop tissue-distinguishing contrast in reconstructed images. T1 values or T2 values may be mapped to provide a spatially-resolved quantification of the latitudinal or longitudinal relaxation, respectively. These maps can provide further clinical insight. For example, assessment of diffuse fibrosis using myocardial T1-mapping has promising clinical potential for therapy monitoring and risk stratification in diseases like dilated cardiomyopathy (DCM). For the quantitative comparison of T1-values to healthy references, the reproducibility of T1-mapping methods is paramount. As T1 in blood is significantly higher than in the myocardium, major partial-voluming effects arise at myocardial borders, rendering the method sensitive to slice geometry and the choice of region-of-interest, impairing the inter-observer reproducibility, especially in the presence of reduced myocardial wall-thickness.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that can control the blood signal and partial-voluming effect in T1-mapping.